Atardecer
by Mrs. Otakus
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Edward le deja el camino libre a Jacob? ¿Encontrara otro motivo para seguir sin Bella?
1. 1 Debes ser feliz

**Esta historia no nos pertenece, la mayoría de los personajes son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, es un universo alterno, esperamos reviews n.n publicaremos cada miércoles y si nos vienen ideas lo haremos antes. :D**

POV BELLA

Bésame Jacob Black – Jacob se regresó y me aprisionó en sus fuertes brazos para darme el beso que juré nunca daría por voluntad. Con un movimiento brusco, sus labios y los míos se unieron en un beso en el que sólo él participaba, poco a poco he increíblemente comencé a ceder; yo estaba correspondiendo el beso y peor aún, lo estaba disfrutando. El beso se prolongo y dentro de mi encontré lo que tanto tiempo había estado negando: estaba enamorada de Jacob.

Estaba tan perdida en el beso que no me di cuenta de su presencia, hasta que se escuchó el crujido de las hojas al pisarlas, me separe de Jacob sobre saltada y lo vi, aunque los vampiros no lloran, su mirada reflejaba decepción, tristeza y dolor, sentí que mi cara enrojecía al momento en que sentí a Jacob tensarse a mi lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, su usualmente dulce mirada de un topacio liquido se vio endurecida por el dolor y la decepción, se vieron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

Jacob, déjanos un momento a solas por favor…. Luego será toda tuya. – dijo Edward en un tono triste.

A mi lado Jacob se removió incomodo, dudó un poco antes de darse la media vuelta e irse, él temía que Edward fuera a herirme, no lo conocía tan bien como yo, jamás me lastimaría, yo era el amor de su existencia.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo, a pesar de que sus ojos me veían con cierta determinación y profunda tristeza, de todas formas en algún momento tendríamos que hablar, por supuesto que será doloroso para él pues se que me ama de sobre manera, pero no puedo seguir engañándome.

Edward yo… - Fui interrumpida por Edward.

Espera, deja ser quien hable primero por favor – sus ojos desprendían tanta ternura en ese momento – se que ya hemos hablado de esto antes, pero entiéndeme Bella, ya no podemos seguir juntos, soy demasiado peligroso para ti, si esta lucha no es prueba de eso entonces no se que lo será….. lo mejor será que terminemos. – Lo que dijo me hizo dudar de lo que ya había decidido.

El estaba terminando conmigo, iba a dejarme, pero si yo me había preparado para la desesperación, para sus desesperados sollozos sin lágrimas, para que me rogara que me quedara a su lado para siempre, que dijera que lo abandonaría todo por mí… esto no podía estar pasando.

Pero, Edward yo…. – Fui interrumpida de nuevo por él.

Lo siento Bella, pero ya he aceptado el hecho de que no soy bueno para ti, Jacob podrá protegerte, de ti misma y de cualquiera que quiera dañarte, me quedaré contigo hasta que termine todo esto, jamás he dejado de ponerte en peligro por mis estupideces, perdóname.

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron sin aliento, ahora me sentía vacía y no entendía porque pues esto era lo que yo quería desde un principio, terminar esta relación que no me llevaría a nada, terminar por mi propio bien…

Y aquí estaba viéndolo alejarse sin poder decir nada…. Sin poder hacer nada.

POV EDWARD

Podía escucharlos desde donde me encontraba, pero no podía hacer nada, tal vez esto era lo mejor para ella, Jacob no la pondría en peligro, el podría tocarla, besarla sin lastimarla, el no sufriría las ansias de morder su cuello, beber su sangre, su agradable aroma no lo volvería loco.

Lo mejor sería dejarla ir, por supuesto ya lo había intentado antes, el dolor de la separación casi acaba con ambos, pero ahora, viéndolos así, me desgarraba, el amor de mi existencia se alejaba de mi, pero ese beso me abrió los ojos

Tendría que hablar con ella, decirle que debemos alejarnos, la luz de mi obscuridad se iría, dejando la noche oscura de nuevo, las estrellas de mi cielo morirían, el crepúsculo jamás volvería a ser lo mismo sin ella, pero era lo mejor, así Bella no correría ninguna clase de peligro.

Aunque el perro no me agrada tendría que dejársela, pues estaría segura con el. Me quedaría un tiempo, con Victoria aun al acecho me sería imposible dejar a Bella, si realmente me alejaría como planeaba , tendría que acabar con ella antes que nada, la última vez que me fui casi acaba con ella, por lo menos los perros sirven de algo y lograron acabar con Laurant, pero no dejaría escapar a Victoria esta vez tendría que matarla con mis propias manos para poder continuar sin mas preocupación.

Salí del tren de pensamientos en el que me encontraba sumergido, puesto que mi decisión estaba tomada, después de esto ya no habría marcha atrás, pero nada más que su seguridad importaba.

Salí de entre los arboles sorprendiéndolos a ambos, haciendo que rompieran el beso. Ambos voltearon a verme, pude notar como Jacob se tensaba al instante que me vio.

"chupasangre no vayas a…."

Interrumpí antes de que el pudiera continuar con ese pensamiento.

Jacob, déjanos un momento a solas por favor…. Luego será toda tuya. – Sentí mi voz quebrarse, pero no importaba cuanto lo deseara, los vampiros no pueden llorar.

Edward yo… - Quiso hablar Bella pero la interrumpí, si escuchaba lo que quería decirme tal vez después no hubiera querido irme.

Espera, deja ser quien hable primero por favor- Sólo podía verla con amor, pues esta era mi despedida. – Se que ella hemos hablado de esto antes, pero entiéndeme, ya no podemos seguir juntos, soy demasiado peligroso para ti, si esta lucha no es prueba de eso entonces no se que lo será…. Lo mejor será que terminemos. – Mis propias palabras me desgarraban el alma, mas aun su mirada desesperada casi me convence de decir que era una broma y me retractaba pero tenía que mantenerme firme en mi decisión.

Pero, Edward yo… - La interrumpí de nuevo pues sabía que si la dejaba continuar mi resolución se quebrantaría. – Lo siento Bella, pero ya he aceptado el hecho de que no soy bueno para ti, Jacob podrá protegerte, de ti misma y de cualquiera que quiera dañarte, me quedare contigo hasta que termine todo esto, jamás he dejado de ponerte en peligro por mis estupideces, perdóname. – Ella estaba en shock, se quedo mirando a la nada con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, tendría que dejarla sola para que reflexionara.

Encontrar al pulgoso fue muy fácil, estaba sentado sobre una roca a unos 100 metros del campamento, probablemente escucho todo.

Jacob tenemos que hablar. – Le dije tan tranquilo como podía.

¡¿Acaso es cierta sanguijuela?! ¿Realmente me dejaras el camino libre?¿O harás lo mismo que la ultima vez?.- Estaba muy alterado, sus pensamientos estaban hechos una maraña.

"¿De verdad se ira? ¿La dejara sola con la pelirroja rondando?"

Por supuesto que no estará sola Jacob, tu cuidaras de ella, se que eres capaz de hacerlo, te dejo el camino libre porque puedes protegerla, aun así me quedare por un tiempo, solo hasta que acabe con Victoria, así podre irme sabiendo que tendrá una tranquila y feliz vida como humana a tu lado. –

Sonrió triunfante. "Hasta que lo entiendes chupasangre, ella no pertenece a tu lado".

Tienes razón Jacob, ella jamás me perteneció, se que la harás feliz, no podría dejarla con nadie mejor que tu. Ahora ve a su lado, y cuida de ella por favor. –

Me miro fijamente unos instantes, como si fuera a retractarme en cualquier momento, hasta que dio la media vuelta y corrió por el sendero de camino al campamento, seguramente a encontrarse con Bella. En ese instante detecte un aroma peculiar, una mezcla de flores silvestres y pino. El inconfundible aroma de un vampiro, y no pertenecía a nadie de mi familia.

POV BELLA

Allí seguía, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar, todo estaba mal. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí, viendo sin hacerlo realmente. El crujido de las hojas de otoño, me avisaron que alguien venia hacia mi. El terror me invadió, al pensar que podría ser Victoria o algún otro neófito. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia esperanza, esperanza de que fuera Edward, que regresara por mi.

¿Edward? – dije esperanzada. Esperaba ver su pálida piel salir de entre los arbustos, para así correr y aferrarme a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

El terror se esfumo tan rápido como la esperanza que había crecido en mi, pues de entre los arbustos salió Jacob. El peso de la culpa y el arrepentimiento por lo que había pasado ocupo su lugar.

No, solo soy yo. – dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

A pesar de todo, yo le había fallado a ambos pero mi esperanza había fijado como objetivo a Jacob, lastimar a Edward y ahora a Jacob, era algo que no me perdonaría.

Jacob yo… - Pero una vez mas no pude terminar mi frase.

Lo sé Bella, el hablo conmigo, pero solo podre creerlo hasta que lo escuche salir de tus labios, quiero escuchar que me deseas a mi sobre él. Porque lo sientes de verdad, no por lastima. – dijo con esa determinación que formaba parte de él.

Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo y buscar a Edward, pero mi otra mitad no quería lastimar más gente, y menos a Jacob. Pero, ¿Y si Edward tenía razón?, ¿Y si lo mejor era estar con Jacob?, u lo peor de todo ¿Y si ya no me amaba y había usado a Jacob como una excusa?. Pero eso no era posible, si su mirada lo había dicho todo, Edward me amaba y de eso no había duda.

¿Bella? – Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. – Esta bien lo entiendo. – dio la media vuelta, interpretando mi silencio como una negativa, iba a irse por el camino por donde había llegado.

¡Jacob! – Me obligue a reaccionar. – Espera. – dije sin mucha convicción. – Es cierto…. Lo que el te dijo es verdad. – dije en un fracasado intento de sonar convincente y decidida.

Me miro dudoso y con sus fuertes brazos me atrajo de la cintura para repetir aquello que había terminado con mi relación. El beso anterior me había dado sensaciones inexplicables, los sentimientos que en ese momento habían surgido, ahora simplemente no estaban, mi explicación era simple: no era Edward.


	2. 2 Un triste final para un bello comienzo

POV Edward

Di media vuelta para alertar a Jacob, pero el vampiro salió de entre los árboles. No lo conocía pero su cara me pareció familiar. El chico desaparecido en Seattle. -Riley Biers-. Sin embargo sólo era él.

Sus pensamientos revelaban todo. Victoria no estaba cerca, se había retirado junto con su ejército de neófitos. Al parecer nos espiaba a Bella y a mí por medio de Riley, y alcanzó a enterarse de nuestra separación, al parecer encontraría otra manera de hacerme sufrir ya que ella pensaba que Bella dejó de ser importante para mí.

El único motivo de Riley para estar aquí era su amor por Victoria.

-Riley..- Parecía sorprendido de que supiera su nombre- Riley, Victoria no te ama, sólo está usándote.

-Ella me advirtió de tus jueguitos mentales...eso no funcionará conmigo, Victoria me...- antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, un lobo color arena de aspecto desgarbado lo atacó por detrás. Solo un alarido de dolor resonó en el bosque, pues Seth había arrancado su brazo de tajo, Riley sólo gritaba el nombre de Victoria, aún pensaba que ella vendría en su auxilio.

-No te servirá de nada, ya te lo dije antes, ella no te ama, y como ya no le sirves te dejará morir. Su mirada estaba llena de desesperación, sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo, pero todos sus recuerdos pertenecían a Victoria. Antes de que volviera a gritar Seth arrancó su cabeza, la cual salió volando por el aire y se impactó contra una gran roca que se cuarteó por el choque. Junté un montón de hojas y ramas secas y cubrí el cuerpo y la cabeza con ellas, prendí fuego al cuerpo y casi instantáneamente el ambiente se llenó con el desagradable aroma dulzón del cuerpo del vampiro.

-Bien hecho Seth- el más joven de la manada asintió con amabilidad su enorme cabeza lobuna- Avisa a la manada que hay un inconveniente, Victoria se escapó y aún no tenemos idea de que es lo que hará, diles que seguiremos con la guardia de la misma manera. Yo iré a avisarle a Carlisle y a los demás.

Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas podían para reunirme con los demás.

-Edward, no sabemos lo que pasó, los neófitos y Victoria se fueron, Alice dice que los Vulturi vienen en camino y tenemos que llegar a la casa. ¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Carlisle con preocupación.

-Con Jacob- dije ocultando mi tristeza- Iré por ella, los Vulturi sospecharán si ella no está aquí. Ustedes regresen a la casa, llevaré a Bella para allá, si los Vulturi llegan antes que yo, díganles que ustedes que Alice vio a Victoria y los neófitos venir aquí por Bella y que por eso nos refugiamos, díganles que ya venimos hacia acá.

POV Bella

Mi corazón dolía, ni siquiera la compañía de Jacob podía hacer que me sintiera mejor.

-Ahí viene de nuevo- dijo Jacob de mala gana

-¿Te refieres a Edward?- pregunté intentando ocultar mi emoción. Tal vez Edward se había arrepentido y ahora volvería conmigo. El solo pensarlo me devolvía la felicidad de unas horas atrás.

-¿Tanto lo quieres ver?- preguntó Jacob irritado.

-¡Basta de eso!- quería decir "te escogí a ti sobre él" pero eso no era la verdad, aún amaba a Edward sobre todas las cosas y ésta podía ser la última oportunidad de vivir con él por toda la eternidad. Edward salió de entre los árboles y evité con todas mis fuerzas correr hacia él y abrazarlo para no volver a perderlo.

-Jacob, sé que dije que Bella estaría contigo pero es necesario que ella venga con nosotros, los Vulturi llegarán en cuestión de minutos y sospecharán algo si ella no está con nosotros.

-Las cosas de chupa-sangre ya no son problema de Bella, y si la quieren dañar, ahora estamos nosotros para enfrentarlos- Jacob tomó mi mano con autoridad, demostrando que no me dejaría ir.

-No son simples vampiros Jacob, si los neófitos parecían peligrosos te aseguro que comparado con los Vulturi parecerían un juego de niños. Es el clan más poderoso y terminarían con ustedes más rápido de lo que imaginas.

-Nosotros somos fuertes, los chupa-sangre no son un problema.

-Él tiene razón Jacob, ellos podrían matarlos a todos y estoy segura de que tú no lo podrás evitar- dije mirándolo a los ojos en un intento de convencerlo. Jacob me miró dudoso y dio un leve asentimiento.

Me dirigí hacia Edward, intentando ocultar mi emoción y felicidad de acercarme nuevamente a él.

-Prometo que después de esto no me volverás a ver cerca de ella- mi emoción se esfumó y su lugar fue ocupado por un gran nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Con ayuda de Edward subí a su espalda y nos dispusimos a regresar en donde la familia Cullen había acordado estar. El dolor en mi pecho acrecentó, ver a Alice o a cualquiera de los Cullen era lo último que quería. No quería que se enteraran de mi traición hacia Edward, yo sabía que ellos no me lo reprocharían, pero ellos amaban a Edward y por lo menos me guardarían algo de rencor.

Para mi sorpresa llegamos a casa de Edward.

-¿No iríamos a donde habían acordado estar en la batalla?- pregunté extrañada.

-Alice dice que vienen hacia acá.- Su voz aterciopelada me inundó, no parecía molesto y tampoco triste, sus palabras no representaban ningún sentimiento obvio. Hubiera preferido que me hablara enojado o triste, al menos así sabría si me amaba o por lo menos si sentía algo por mí.

Cuando entramos a la casa todos se encontraban preocupados y las miradas recayeron sobre mí, unas con decepción y otras con preocupación. Cada rostro, cada expresión, me hacían sentir la peor basura en el mundo; al llegar al rostro de Alice ella quitó la mirada tan rápido como yo puse la mía en ella.

No sólo había perdido al amor de mi vida, también a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Dónde están los Vulturi?- Edward estaba consternado.

-Se están encargando de los neófitos y de Victoria, pero ya vienen hacia aquí- Alice ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de mirarme.

Esperaba que esa sensación de preocupación se esfumara, como había pasado otras veces gracias a Jasper, pero cuando lo miré, de la misma manera que Alice, él sólo retiró su mirada.

-Ya vienen- anunció Edward- y no están felices, ellos esperaban que los neófitos terminaran con nosotros, querían que Alice y yo nos uniéramos a ellos- explicó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Vuturi se hallaban frente a nosotros, con expresiones sombrías.

-Supongo que ya esperaban nuestra llegada, perdonen el retraso, nos tuvimos que encargar de Victoria y su ejército de neófitos- miró a Alice con altanería- pero supongo que también lo saben.- Los ojos rojos de Jane se posaron en mí, su belleza aniñada no justificaba el odio que se pronunciaba en sus ojos.- Cayo estará interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Tal vez él decida visitarte.

-Ella será un vampiro, después de la graduación- intervino Alice- la fecha ya fue fijada.

El corazón comenzó a latirme muy rápido, pero no dejé que mis esperanzas acrecentaran, podía ser parte de una estrategia de Edward.

Jane parecía furiosa, aunque no lo demostraba.

-Bien, creo que no queda nada qué hacer por aquí. Hasta la graduación Bella.- Sin retirar su mirada se retiró junto Demetri, Felix y su hermano Alec.

-Bella cuando hallas llegado a tú casa tienes que llamar a Jacob para que le avise a Sam que necesitamos reunirnos. Carlisle ¿crees poder contactar a tus viejos amigos?, los necesitaremos.

-Edward, no creo que ellos quieran unirse a nosotros para acabar con los Vulturi, todos ellos les temen, pero lo intentaré.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, la idea de perder a cualquiera de los Cullen por mi culpa era algo inaceptable, los había puesto en una situación peor.

-No permitiré que intenten enfrentarlos- dije con firmeza.

-Bella, es la única opción que queda, Cayo y Jane están ansiosos por terminar contigo y no dudes que eso lo usarán de excusa para atacarnos a nosotros también. Lo que estamos haciendo tarde o temprano podría pasar.

-No, no si me conviertes Edward. Ellos no harán nada si yo me convierto en vampiro.

-Sabes que eso no pasará, Jacob no lo aceptará y yo tampoco. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal junto a Jacob, y no permitiré que esto se arruine por mí culpa.- El dolor de sus ojos, me destrozaban el alma. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Déjenos a solas un momento- de un momento a otro ninguno de los Cullen estaba cerca.

-Edward, debes entender que yo te amo a ti, ¡no quiero vivir sin ti!- las lágrimas brotaron de mí, la contención por tanto tiempo se hizo presente.

-Yo sé que me amas, pero también lo amas a él, y si tengo que elegir entre mi felicidad y tú felicidad, no dudaría ningún segundo en escoger tú felicidad.

-Pero mí felicidad está contigo- dije entre sollozos.

-Bella, aunque no puedo leer tú mente supe en cuanto te vi después de que besaste a Jacob, que lo ibas a escoger a él, y acepto que eso me alegró porque él te dará una vida que yo nunca podré ofrecerte. Sólo quiero hacer esto más fácil para ambos.

-¡No es verdad!, tú siempre estuviste primero que él.

-Bella, no tienes que mentirme- esbozó una sonrisa triste- yo soy feliz porque tú eres feliz. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir con tú vida y yo con la mía.

-Pero tú eres mi vida- las lágrimas no cesaban y el corazón parecía contraerse cada vez que decía que fuera feliz sin él.

Me miró dudoso por un momento, se acercó a mí y me besó. Quería congelar ese momento por siempre, quería quedarme así, sin preocupación y con él hombre de mi vida.

Con dificultad, Edward rompió el beso, y aún agitados él susurró:

-Aunque sea la última vez.

Lo miré consternada y supe que no había marcha atrás, Edward iba a dejarme y todo era mi culpa, mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse, pero ya no lloré, era una decisión de Edward y tenía que aceptarla aunque me destrozara.

Llegamos a mi casa en su volvo plateado. Quería llegar a mi cuarto y recostarme, no pensar en Jacob o Edward.

Pero eso parecía algo imposible, en la entrada, sentado en las escaleras se encontraba Jacob que parecía preocupado y molesto. Edward y yo bajamos del auto y Jacob nos alcanzó.

-Bien, ¿cómo salió todo?- dijo receloso.

-Era justo lo que esperábamos pero no es nada bueno- explicaba Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso chupa-sangre?

-A que los necesitamos, y ustedes a nosotros. Los Vulturi esperaban que Bella fuera un vampiro y aplazamos la fecha hasta la graduación, y tenemos hasta esa fecha para entrenarnos y enfrentarlos si queremos mantener con vida a Bella.

-Eso no será problema- dijo Jacob sin preocupación.

-Claro que lo será- aseguró Edward- los Vulturi no son un tema cualquiera, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y nos estamos encargando de ello.

-Con los lobos será suficiente- insistía Jacob.

-Piensa lo que quieras, lo único que te pido es que se mantengan alerta y se preparen- posó su mirada en mí- ¿aún tienes los boletos que regaló Esme en tú cumpleaños?- asentí- Bien, necesito que tú y Jacob los usen para ir a casa de tú madre y no vuelvan hasta dentro de una semana. Necesitamos convencer a algunos clanes de que nos ayuden, pero les costará trabajo aceptar que habrá lobos. Así que si alguno nos traiciona ustedes podrán escapar.

Jacob asintió con satisfacción. Edward me esbozó una mirada de adiós y aunque quise responderla, él ya había subido a su volvo plateado y yo veía alejarse al amor de mi vida…

¿Quién es Elizabeth? (POV Elizabeth)

-Pero papá, ¡eso no es necesario!- dije quejumbrosa.

-No más discusiones Elizabeth Wright,- sentenció mi papá- ya escuchaste al doctor.

-Pero me gusta California, si de todas formas voy a morir prefiero morir en donde está mi vida- no noté la rudeza de mis palabras hasta que mi madre salió del comedor llorando- miré a mi papá que tenía los labios convertidos en una delgada línea tratando de controlarse.

-Lo siento, yo no quise…- mi padre interrumpió.

-Es una pena que pienses así,- dijo con decepción- pero si hay forma de aplazar el final que tiene que llegar, lo haremos; así que ve a tu habitación a empacar, nos vamos en 3 días- se limpió las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta para luego tirarla sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió del comedor dejándome sola.

Había perdido el apetito, así que decidí ir a mi habitación. Al tener la puerta en frente, la contemplé un momento antes de abrirla y al entrar, miles de recuerdos me invadieron. Suspiré profundamente, me tiré en la cama.

¿Cómo era posible que mis padres no me entendieran? Yo amaba estar en mí casa, si bien era cierto, el doctor había sugerido que nos mudáramos a un ambiente más limpio, ya que eso ayudaría con mi enfermedad. Pero yo quería seguir en California, el lugar en el que aprendí a andar en bicicleta, donde aprendí a nadar, en donde aprendí a tocar el chelo… donde me habían diagnosticado "leucemia".


End file.
